Adashi
Adashi is the slash ship between Shiro and Adam from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 7 A LITTLE ADVENTURE After his meeting with the Admiral, Shiro goes to the lounge where Adam sits at an island in the kitchen. Adam asks him if everything is okay, as Shiro flops on the couch he tells him that Iverson believes he shouldn't go on the Kerberos mission. Adam agrees with Iverson, since Shiro will end up only putting himself at risk. Shiro is angry since Adam knows how important it is too him, and that it's worth it. Adam slams his cup on the table and asks him how important he is to Shiro. He's been with Shiro for every step on his path, but the mission isn't worth his life. Shiro tells him not to start, and that he doesn't need to be protected, and he needs to do this. Adam knows he can't stop Shiro, but he can't go through with this. He gets up from his seat and tells Shiro that if he goes on the mission, he shouldn't expect him to be there when he gets back. He then grabs his bag and leaves. Fanon During a screening of the first episode of season 7 at Comic Con, there were gasps by the audience after the reveal that the two were in a relationship. When the moderator asked Lauren Montgomary about Adam, she confirmed that he was Shiro's boyfriend and the audience went wild.Comic Con 2018 The fandom immediately began to create artwork of Gay Shiro and the two characters together. Fics of the two reuniting, getting together, and Adam's reaction to Shiro's "death" were the most common post the reveal. Less than 24 hours after the introduction of Adam, fics on AO3 between the two were available and already as a clickable tag. A week after the announcement the tag had almost 300 fics on the site. By the time season 7 was released, the tag had between 400 and 500 written works. Adashi is the most written ship for Adam, and the fourth most written for Shiro. It is also the fifth most written relationship in the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag. Once season seven was released, fans were angry and disappointed to find out that Adam had died in only his second appearance. This was especially felt by LGBT fans who had been waiting for LGBT representation in the show, only to have one of them immediately killed off and never stating on screen that they were together, besides a couple of lines hinting so. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Trivia *Adam is the only character to not call Shiro by his nickname, and instead call him by his first name. *According to Fandometrics, it was the second most reblogged ship ending the week of July 23, 2018. Four days after the announcement that Shiro and Adam were a couple and three weeks before Adam was ever introduced on the show.July 23rd 2018 Fandommetrics The week ending July 30 it was the third most reblogged ship on the site,July 30th 2018 Fandommetrics the week ending August 6 it was the 12th,August 6th 2018 Fandommetrics and the week ending August 13 it was the 4th.August 13th 2018 Fandommetrics **The week of August 13, 2018 was also the first time the ship was referred to as strictly Adashi on the blog. *Fandometrics listed the ship as the forty third most reblogged ship of 2018Fandometrics 2018 Ships Gallery 701Shadam Pic.jpg Videos Shiro Has A Boyfriend? - Voltron Update Voltron The Rise Of Shadam The Fall Of Shadam? Variations :Adashatt refers to the ship between Matt, Adam and Shiro :Adasheith refers to the ship between Keith, Adam and Shiro :Shalluradam refers to the ship between Allura, Adam and Shiro References Navigation